voluntad de fuego
by touka-chan21
Summary: "su fe no solamente es un abandono sumiso y una entrega, sino que además es inquebrantable ." escucho la frase leida por el sacerdote frente a ella condenándola asi al peor de los infierno pues estaría atada a un demonio que ella no amaba
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Les saludo de nuevo con una historia ichihime esta vez me inspire en un par de animes que vi recientemente asi que espero les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo-sama yo solo pido prestados a sus personajes y los utilizo para entretener a los lectores de esta sexy pagina.**

**NA:no será tan larga, a lo mucho 6 caps.**

**-eckopt: significa escolta en ucraniano**

**-apir: amigo**

**-yonobik: esposo**

**-ahome: demonio**

**-leicht: sumisa, fácil**

**-** **regnum daemoniorum: reino demoniaco en latin**

**-milenec: amante en eslovaco**

"su fe no solamente es un abandono sumiso y una entrega, sino que además es inquebrantable ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

"**lo acordado"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dio un largo suspiro y salio de su habitación, esa seria la ultima vez que veria aquella puesta de sol ya que el lugar donde iria era, para su gusto muy lúgubre y nublado, pero que podía hacer. Una mujer muy parecida a ella se adentro a la habitación y al notar que estaba distraída la abrazo por la espalda y acaricio su cabello en forma de consuelo y apoyo

-lamento que esto pasara-le dijo con voz suave pues ella sabia perfectamente como debía sentirse la chica, ya que habían experimentado situaciones similares, a ella también le habían despojado de todo lo que quería para que su país de origen tuviera mas oportunidades, sin embargo no se quejaba ni se arrepentia pues gracias a eso pudo conocer a su persona destinada.

-es algo que debía pasar-susurro con tristeza, pues su libertad se le fue de las manos, no supo cuando fue pero al darse cuenta vio que ya no podría ser feliz junto a su destino, se sentía tonta por amarlo pues el era una de las personas que mejor la conocían, el siempre la apoyo y estuvo a su lado, mas ahora, el la escoltaría al infierno, pero lo que menos le gustaba del asunto es que el nisiquiera sabia lo que sentía por el, como toda una cobarde nunca se atrevio a decirlo y ahora menos lo haría.

-rangiku-sama-un hombre de cabellera roja entro y observo a un par pelinaranja frente a la ventana-es hora-madre e hija se observaron y abrazaron por ultima vez, la plata y el azul chocaron en una mirada cariñosa donde se dijeron todo, con pesar salieron de la habitación y fueron escoltadas a la salida, la ojiplata subio al carruaje junto a su escolta, sin mirar atrás partieron pues su destino era solo uno, la tierra de oscuridad y peligro, el regnum daemoniorum

.

.

.

.

.

-asi que por eso estabas de mal humor-una estruendosa carcajada inundo el lugar, cuatro pares de ojos carmesí observaban con aburrimiento al dueño de la risa y cuando este acabo se limpio las lagrimas contenidas-y pensar que de todos tu eras el peor candidato para librar una batalla asi.

-todos sabemos las razones "puma"- le contesto un peliazul oscuro

-claro, claro, esas dichosas razones son muy poderosas y nos benefician de cualquier forma pero estas conciente del daño que implica esto?

-que quieres decir?-pregunto una fémina voz

-es simple enana, digamos que todo salio excelente con su juego de la casita pero tarde o temprano necesitara descendencia asi que si ella se la da que crees que salga de esa unión

-…

-a lo que quieres llegar es que hará el cuando tenga a alguien de la misma raza que el difunto "emperador" entre sus manos?-respondio un pelinegro con la mirada fija en su libro

-exacto!

-aunque suene extraño, el puma tiene razón-continuo el peliazul-te arriesgaras de esa forma?

-creo que no les ha quedado claro-respondio el acusado-esto es solo una alianza, no planeo que mi descendencia se ensucie de esa forma, además tengo muy buenas candidatas para eso

-hmp, eres un maldito-le contesto el peliceleste que lo cuestiono-pero debi suponerlo, después de todo el rey tiene ciertos privilegios

-cuando llegara?-interrumpio la chica asqueada de ese comentario

-mañana en la noche, hirako y hiyori la escoltaran hasta aca

-supongo que cuando todo esto pase lo tomaras como una victoria sobre los humanos-el sujeto se limito a sonreir con malicia

-estoy impaciente por ganar esta batalla

.

.

.

.

.

-esta bien hime-sama?-la chica se asusto un poco ya que en ese momento se encontraba en cubierta recargada en el barandal de las orillas

-tengo miedo renji-confeso a su "apir"-

-no debes temer pues yo estare contigo todo el tiempo

-demo…

-ese tipo no podrá negarse y aunque lo haga me impondré ante el

-renji….-ambos sonrieron y esperaron pues la aventura de ese viaje apenas iniciaba y ambos necesitarían todo la fuerza disponible para luchar contra los verdugos que borraron la sonrisa del rostro de la mujer ojiplata.

Al otro dia los nervios, el miedo y la inseguridad la asaltaron pues pudieron visualizar el puerto a pocos metros, eran pasadas las 8 de la noche, al desenbarcar el eckopt tomo de la mano a la chica y juntos bajaron hasta encontrarse con un par de rubios de vestimenta lúgubre, pues se notaba a leguas que eran caballeros, el mayor se acerco y les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa mientras que la pequeña vio con desprecio a la tripulación humana y a los invitados del rey

-bienvenidos-pronuncio el rubio-por aquí su alteza- los subieron a un carruaje y partieron al castillo, en el trayecto la chica podía observar que los demonios y ellos no eran tan diferentes pues llevaban una vida normal, tenían cultura, sociedad y comportamiento, a simple vista no parecían seres sobrenaturales, jugo con sus dedos muy nerviosa, no faltaba nada para conocer al rey y mientras mas lo pensaba mas se aferraba a la mano de renji y este le correspondio, acto que no paso desapercibido por los caballeros. Llegaron sin contratiempos al castillo, bajaron del carruaje y fueron guiados al interior por los rubios, se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de roble

-pasa-le indico la pequeña a la mujer pero detuvo a renji impidiéndole avanzar-solo ella-ambos se decapitaban con la mirada

-esta bien-le sonrio la chica y se adentro, la puerta fue cerrada y la tenue luz de las velas no la ayudaba en su camino hacia lo que según ella debía ser el trono, se detuvo una vez frente a este y espero alguna señal de su carcelero pero después de un rato no obtuvo nada

-e-etto…m-majestad?-pregunto al aire sin obtener respuesta, suspiro aliviada de saber que no estaba encerrada con ese demonio y sonrio tenuemente

-si fuera tu no me relajaría tan fácilmente-con temor observo un par de ojos carmín frente a ella, se pregunto si la había observado todo ese tiempo y llego a la conclusión de que el tipo era un enfermo total, dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando el hombre se coloco bajo la luz de una vela y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que el rey era un hombre muy apuesto e imponente.

-bienvenida princesa- le saludo-a partir de ahora siéntase comoda, si puede, en el palacio

-m-majestad yo…

-que osadía la tuya humana-le levanto la voz-no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras estoy hablando, pero por ser tu primera vez lo dejare pasar, solo ten en cuenta un par de reglas-le acaricio el cuello causándole un escalofrio-uno, no hablaras o actuaras a menos que yo te lo indique, dos, tienes estrictamente prohibido salir del palacio sin mi consentimiento, tres, no tienes voz o voto aquí y si planeas escapar solo ten en cuenta que tu querida nación esta bajo mis manos ahora asi que si no quieres verlos muertos como a tu amado padre, mas te vale que cooperes entendiste?-ella asintió con temor en su mirada, la cual de alguna forma incomodo al rey-por ultimo-se dio la vuelta para no mirarla-mi nombre es kurosaki ichigo y solo te referiras a mi como rey, ahora estas en mis manos inoe orihime asi que bienvenida a mi reino-sonrio maléficamente y ella salio de allí con el rostro palido, al verla renji se acerco a ella pero no pudo abrazarla pues una sirvienta los interrumpio llevándolos a la habitación de la princesa, esta se encerro con renji y pudo abrazarlo en medio de la oscuridad

-tranquila-le dijo apretando la mandibula con impotencia-estara todo bien

-quedate conmigo esta noche

-hime….yo no

-por favor-le suplico

-esta bien, te prometo velar por tus sueños

-gracias renji-se dirigieron a la cama y la chica se recostó, el la cubrió con una manta y dejo que se acomodara en su calido pecho, cuando su respiración se acompaso le acaricio el cabello y con cuidado beso sus castos labios-te prometo que te sacare de aquí hime, me cueste lo que me cueste.

.

.

.

.

.

En otra habitación se encontraba un pelinaranja leyendo las clausulas del contrato hecho con la reina del mundo humano y sonrio al saber que una vez casado con la chiquilla seria dueño de ese ultimo reino que l faltaba por conquistar, fue interrumpido cuando el caballero rubio entro sin previo aviso a su despacho

-que quieres hirako

-yo ichigo! Que te parecio la chiquilla humana

-….

-a mi me gusto, tiene un rostro hermoso, labios carnosos y un cuerpo de infarto, pero lo que mas me gusto fueron esos pechos tan grandes y bien formados, a simple vista se nota lo suaves que son y su aroma, tan dulce y erotico, te dan ganas de beber tanto de ella como sea posible….

-si quieres algo dimelo ya y deja de portarte como un pervertido

-ok, ok, no te dire lo que imagine que le hacia por que me has cortado la inspiración-el rey bufo- pero lo que si te dire es que tengas cuidado con ese eckopt que la acompaña

-que?

-de hecho se acaba de ir con ella a su habitación, quien sabe que cosas le este haciendo a tu princesa pero debe ser muy bueno por que ella lo mira con amor e inclusive no le da miedo demostrarle afecto en publico

-en que te basas para decirme esto

-en que yo fui testigo de aquellas miradas y ninguno de los dos es indiferente para el otro

-…no me interesa, mientras yo pueda sacar provecho de esto esta bien además ella ya tiene muy claras las cosas y si hace alguna idiotez sabe lo que pasara por desafiarme

-no me gusta tu estilo ichigo-se levanto y antes de salir le dedico una ultima mirada-si fuera tu yo me tiraría a la princesa esta noche y le enseñaría quien es el jefe-cerro la puerta y el chico gruño colérico pues el imbécil de hirako tenia razón, esa mujer pretendía burlarse de el pero se arruinarían sus planes pues el le enseñaría que con ichigo kurosaki nadie se metia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

supo que había amanecido cuando escucho como tocaban su puerta, se dio la vuelta en el colchón notando el espacio vacio donde renji dejo su aroma impregnado, sonrio tontamente y la mucama paso

-buenos días alteza-saludo una mujer rubia- me llamo rin rin y sere su sirvienta personal

-buenos días rin rin, e-etto-se sonrojo-de casualidad viste a mi eckopt por aquí?

-un pelirojo?

-si

-la esta esperando afuera del cuarto

-enserio!-exclamo sorprendida-entonces debo darme prisa-salio de la cama dispuesta a preparar su baño pero se topo con la sorpresa de que este estaba ya listo y del agua salía la fragancia de flores diversas que ella no conocía

-rin rin, tu pusiste esas sales en la tina

-asi es su alteza

-por que?

-es la fragancia favorita del rey, me ordeno que se bañara con esas sales

-ya veo-hime se mordio el labio inferior y entro a la tina rin rin la esperaba afuera mientras ella se bañaba, se deprimio un poco pues ya no podría oler a cerezos pues sabia que a renji le encantaba ese aroma, suspiro quien sabe cuantas veces hasta que salio de la tina, se seco y se dirigio a su cambiador pues ese dia usaría un vestido blanco liso y algo corto, mientras rin rin la peinaba noto que las cortinas estaban cerradas por lo que cuando estaba lista se acerco a estas y las abrió descubriendo la mañana nublada con amenaza de lluvia, la sirvienta salio tras ella y al toparse con renji este le sonrio cálidamente hime devolvió el gesto apenada y fueron guiados al comedor. Al llegar lo primero que noto fue toda la comida sobre la mesa, sus ojos recorrieron la mesa hasta que se topo con los marrones del rey, el cual miraba sin expresión a renji y este le devolvía la mirada

-buenos dias rey-hablo la chica para desviar la atención de este hacia ella, el hombre la miro y no pudo evitar quedar perdido en aquel maravillosos cuerpo, debía darle la razón a hirako cuando la describió pues el dia anterior no pudo observarla como el deseaba

-sientate-le ordeno, renji le ayudo a sentarse pues no dejaría que algún asqueroso demonio la tocase, hime le sonrio en respuesta sin notar que el rey fruncia mas y mas el ceño-come-la chica noto que solo había comida de su lado y el rey solo tenia una copa de "vino"

-usted no comera?-le pregunto inocentemente, ichigo supo en ese momento que aquella mocosa había olvidado la primera regla, no hablar si el no le daba el permiso, incluso había cuestionado sus actos

-veo que tiene mala memoria

-no es eso rey, me ha quedado claro todo lo que me dijo pero solo quería mostrar un poco de educación

-mmm, ya veo, pero no entiendo que hace su sirviente aquí

-el se llama renji y es mi eckpot

-asi que es asi, sabe princesa, aquí basura como el son llamados perros falderos y por lo que veo no son tan fieles como el suyo-el pelirojo apretó sus puños en señal de rabia hime mantuvo la calma aunque por dentro se moria pues por su culpa su amado tenia que soportar todas esas humillaciones

-aun asi el es mio-declaro sorprendiendo al par de hombres-si interpreto sus palabras correctamente, el es de mi completa propiedad y estoy segura que solo me seguirá y vera a mi como su dueña absoluta-declaro levantándose de la silla-lamento dejarlo con la comida pero se me a ido el apetito-hizo una reverencia de respeto y salio del comedor junto a un sonriente renji

-tsk, maldita mujer-siseo el hombre apretando la copa hasta romperla

-wow!-exclamo un peliceleste saliendo de su escondite-esa mujer tiene agallas

-Que quieres grimjow

Nada especial, solo conocer a tu mujer, pero por lo que veo no es del todo tuya

-cierra la boca-el hombre se carcajeo

-calmate y mejor dime cuando la desposas?

-Mañana en la noche

-ya veo, en ese caso follala hasta que grite de dolor, solo asi te respetara

-hmp-se cruzo de brazos meditando la idea que no era tan mala, asi le ganaría la guerra al perro de la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

-debiste comer algo-le reprendio renji mientras paseaban por los jardines delanteros del palacio

-no podía, después de todo ese hombre te insulto

-sabes que no soy importante hime

-para mi lo eres y mucho-ambas miradas chocaron, el espacio comenzó a acortarse y antes de darse el beso una mujer de baja estatura los interrumpio

-los atrape pillos-una pelinegra se acerco haciéndolos sonrojar

-tch, maldita enana-susurro el pelirojo sin saber que la chica lo había escuchado

-que has dicho mandril

-eres tan inoportuna mujer

-escucha imbécil, tu no sabes con quien te metes

\- no me interesa

-Es un hombre con huevos enormes-los tres desviaron la mirada hacia un imponente peliceleste que se acercaba a ellos

-que carajo quieres grimjow!-le grito la chica ojivioleta

-alagar a este tipo, tiene las pelotas necesarias para encararte a ti y a nuestro imbécil rey,-miro a hime-ahora entiendo por que te lo quieres tirar-la chica se sonrojo y no supo donde esconderse pues aquel hombre la avergonzó

-vamonos hime- le dijo renji tomándola de la mano-no necesitas escuchar cosas asi-se alejaron bajo la mirada de los otros dos

-ese mandril esta en problemas

-y que lo digas, retar a ichigo asi es estúpido

-no lo digo por eso

-entonces?

-lo digo por que el esta enamorado de la chica

-esta muerto

-eh?

-esa chica es la futura esposa del zanahoria

-eh?, era ella?

-lo se, el muy maldito se consiguió una bella mujer

-es todo, esta muerto.

.

.

.

.

.

-mi señor

-…

-hemos averiguado y la mujer que llego ayer en la noche al puerto del reino es humana, ella es inoe orihime

-ya veo, era lógico pues según el es el ultimo reino que le faltaba

-que quiere que hagamos señor

-nada por ahora solo observaremos y dejaremos que los peones sean derribados por el rey- las malas noticias seguían llegando, y al parecer hime estaba en peligro inminente.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eso será todo por hoy espero sus opiniones acerca de la historia y prometo no tardar en actualizar. Jane…**


	2. a la fuerza

**Que hay?**

**Les traigo la actualización del fic ichihime, asi que disfruten**

**Disclaimer: bleach le pertenece a tite kubo, yo solo manejo a los personajes a mi antojo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

"**a la fuerza"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El rey demonio o mejor conocido como kurosaki ichigo no era una persona sensible en ningún aspecto pues pensaba que las emociones humanas del tipo sentimental no eran aptas para el, lo harian ver débil y vulnerable como la chica que ahora lloraba frente a el, la razón de su llanto era simple, le había castigado por haberlo retado horas atrás, el pelinaranja pensaba darle una muy débil bofetada pero su eckopt se había interpuesto y a el le castigo en su lugar, el hombre sabia perfectamente que ese era el punto débil de esa niña por lo que ahora estaba a lado de el llorando inconsolable, chasque la lengua y se fue asqueado de ver eso, en cuanto renji sintió que el demonio no estaba abrazo a hime lo mas fuerte que su adolorido cuerpo pudo y le susurro que estaría bien, poco a poco la ojiplata dejo de llorar y juntos caminaron con dificultad a la habitación de la chica para que ahí pudieran curar sus heridas.

-creo que esta vez te has pasado-rukia reprendía a ichigo en su oficina mientras veía por la ventana el atardecer-castigar asi a alguien es cruel, incluso para ti

-….

-parecia como si tu le tuvieras algún tipo de rencor

-piensa bien lo que dices rukia-le hablo duramente pero ella ni se inmuto

-lo hago por eso te lo digo-contesto saliendo de ahí, camino escaleras arriba y toco la puerta de la habitación de la princesa, la misma le abrió y se le quedo viendo como si le tuviera miedo

-s-si?

-veo que no me recuerdas-suspiro la chica-soy rukia puedo pasar?

-pero…

-se lo que paso, quiero ayudarte-la chica dudo pero al ver que la ojivioleta se portaba amable con ella se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar, al entrar rukia no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues el pelirojo estaba con el torso denudo sentado en la cama, la habitación olia a alcohol por lo que supuso aun lo seguían curando

-que quieres aquí-cuestiono renji molesto, al parecer esos demonios disfrutaban de hacer sufrir a su hime

-no he venido a lo que piensas-le contesto rukia tratando de reunir paciencia con un hombre tan terco como el

-entonces?

-vine a conocerlos mejor, siempre me han dado curiosidad los humanos pero jamás se me permitió acercarme a ellos-dijo esto mientras hime seguía limpiando las marcas de látigos de la espalda de renji-puedo?

-e-eh?-la chica estiro el brazo y sonrio, hime le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosa y le entrego el algodón a la chica, esta se posiciono tras renji y con rudeza limpio las heridas sacando exclamaciones y maldiciones al chico

-eres un lloron-reprocho la chica mientras vendaba al pelirojo

-maldita enana, me has lastimado mas

-que has dicho mono baka

-lo que escuchaste-la pequeña risa de hime los interrumpió pues le resultaba graciosa la presencia de rukia ahí, pronto los que peleaban se unieron a su alegría, pasado un rato la pelinaranja se quedo dormida en la cama y ambos salieron de ahí

-trata de no meterte en problemas con ichigo

-hmp

-es enserio renji, si no quieres verla triste de nuevo se mas considerado

-lo sere, es por eso que espero que todo salga bien

-que quieres decir

-que protegeré a orihime cueste lo que cueste-la mirada que le dirigió no le gusto para nada, aunque dudaba que ese estúpido mono quisiera escapar porque ichigo siempre los vigilaba además la seguridad ahí era asombrosa, lo vio alejarse y suspiro, pues algo le gustaba de ese humano, tal ves era su coraje para luchar o esos ojos que la atraparon desde que lo vio en el jardín, como envidiaba que orihime pudiera tocarlo con tanta confianza.

.

.

.

.

.

Ese dia era bastante agitado en el palacio, las sirvientas corrian de un lugar a otro con los preparativos para la celebración de esa noche, mientras en la habitación de hime las costureras ayudaban al sastre a acomodar el vestido que ese dia ella portaría, la princesa no estaba para nada feliz pues tenia que unir su vida con aquel hombre que le daba miedo y significaría que sus esperanzas de ser la mujer que renji merecía habían muerto ahí. Por otro lado el pelirojo preparaba todo en su habitación, bajo su uniforme oficial del reino se coloco un juego de espadas y dagas listas para usarlas con quien se atreviera a enfrentarlo pues esa misma tarde planeaba llevarse a la novia lejos de ahí para que ella pudiera sonreir de nuevo.

-eres un puto suertudo-grimmjow lo molestaba de nuevo, se encontraban en su despacho tomando whisky acompañados de ishida y el serio ulquiorra-mira que planeas tirarte a la chica

-no lo hare-le corrigio-sabes que si lo hago ensuciaría mi apellido

-no lo has hecho ya al casarte con ella-rukia había entrado apenas

-nos conviene tenerla aquí

-ichigo…..nada-salio de la habitación hacia el jardín donde su hermano la esperaba, el kurosaki la observo irse y no mencióno otra palabra en lo que esperaba el momento

.

.

.

.

.

Faltaban escasos 20 minutos para que la ceremonia diera inicio, los invitados y el novio se concentraron en el jardín esperando la hora para que la humana llegara al altar, la kuchiki estaba realmente nerviosa pues las palabras del pelirojo aun rondaban por su cabeza, algo le decía que debía ir a lado de hime pues no tenia un buen presentimiento.

La novia veía con depresión hacia el jardín, faltaba poco por lo que decidió bajar y acabar con eso de una buena vez, se levanto de su lugar y camino con lentitud hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla esta fue abierta por un atractivo pelirojo, la chica y el se sonrojaron a la vez que observaban lo maravillosos que se veian asi

-estas preciosa hime-le alago renji sonriendo

-tu también te ves muy bien-contesto sonriendo

-hime- le hablo serio

-vamos-le dijo la chica saliendo del cuarto-es tarde

-no-la detuvo-no iras a ese lugar, no dejare que te entregues a ese demonio

-renji….-su corazón se acelero al escuchar esas palabras eran justamente las que ella necesitaba escuchar para olvidarlo todo y salir huyendo de ahí

-vendras conmigo?-le pregunto estirando su mano frente a ella

-si-contesto y estiro la suya para dársela, no solo le daría su mano, le daría su cuerpo, su alma, su libertad

-eres estúpido acaso?-rukia había llegado a tiempo

-rukia…

-que quieres enana-le dijo enojado colocando a hime detrás de el

-detenerlos

-no podras, me llevare a orihime de aquí para que ese monstruo no vuelva a dañarla

-no lo hagas-rukia sono firme pero ambos humanos detectaron el miedo en su voz, al parecer esto se trataba de algo mas que la impertinencia de rukia

-por que no?-pregunto el pelirojo

-el podría matarlos

-no le temo

-no seas idiota renji-era la primera vez que lo llamaba asi-acaso quieres exponer a hime de esta forma

-la protegeré

-si el no la mata lo haras tu cuando acabe contigo, quieres realmente que algo asi pase?

-….

-solo eres tu y el tiene a miles mas poderosos que un simple humano

-no, no

-no le hagas esto a ella, no la lastimes mas-el pelirojo observo a hime la cual parecía ida pues al escuchar que estuvo a punto de cometer una tontería que pudiera matar a renji no supo que hacer, renji se calmo y pensó mejor las cosas, todo lo que la chica le había dicho era cierto, si hacia eso no solo el moriría, hime estaría en peligro también, derrotado acaricio la cabellera de la ojiplata sonriéndolo

-perdoname hime-sama-la abrazo-no pensé bien las cosas

-vamos renji, no tienes que preocuparte por mi estare bien-se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un ultimo abrazo tan fuerte y calido que incluso jedearon imperceptiblemente pues sus cuerpos se sentían tan calidos juntos, a los pocos minutos se escuchaba por el jardi la música nupcial dierectamente de la orquesta del rey, todos esperaban pacientes mientras por el pasillo se veía llegar a la bella humana que se veía radiante en su vestido blanco, el velo cubria su rostro triste mas aun decidió no soltar lagrima alguna, no ahí, no frente a el. Pasados los minutos de ceremonia la pareja se dio un beso, frio para orihime, calido para el demonio que era ahora su legitimo dueño, sonrio triunfante al ver el rostro del sirviente, pues le había demostrado que esa humana era ahora de su entera propiedad y ya no podría tocarla mas, después de un rato y para cubrir apariencias subieron a un carruaje que los llevaría a su destino para celebrar su luna de miel, lamentablemente para orihime renji no podía ir puesto que ahora no necesitaba a su eckopt pues el que se encargaría de ella seria el rey demonio.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una hermosa cabaña en medio del frio bosque, uno de los sirvientes bajo el equipaje y lo llevo a la recamara individual de cada uno, para alivio de hime no dormirían juntos asi que al estar solos corrió hacia su habitación y se encerro con seguro a llorar todo lo que no pudo en su momento, por otro lado su marido estaba en la pequeña cantina que poseía el lugar, bebió mas whisky y se sento en el sofá aflojando el nudo del moño elegante que usaba, se coloco el antebrazo en el rostro recordando la escena que anteriormente contemplo " –hime… no iras a ese lugar, no dejare que te entregues a ese demonio…..-vendras conmigo?... –si" de alguna forma esa respuesta lo hirió, hirió aquel orgullo tan grande que el poseía pues esos humanos querían verle la cara y reírse de el después de haber huido asi que con rapidez termino aquella botella de alcohol y se dirigió tambaleante a la habitación de su ahora esposa. Hime se había terminado de dar un relajante baño, salió de la tina tan solo con la toalla enredada en su pequeño y voluptuoso cuerpo, abrió la puerta de madera y se topo con que sus velas se encontraban apagadas, rápidamente vio la ventana abierta asustándose de que alguien hubiera entrado incluso por un momento llego a pensar en ir a buscar a ichigo para que le ayudase pero sus cobardes piernas se lo impidieron.

La vio parada de espaldas frente a el parecía que aquella toalla apenas podía cubrir lo suficiente por lo que se paso la lengua por los labios, saboreo mentalmente la piel lechosa de la chica, asi que con la incomodidad en los pantalones acerco su mano y toco su suave espalda de forma erotica, la sintió tensarse bajo su toque para que ella lentamente volteara a verle, cuando lo hizo noto un atisbo de tranquilidad en sus ojos el cual fue borrado y reemplazado con la sorpresa cuando el atractivo pelinaranja tomo sus labios con posesión y agresiva pasión lo cual ocasiono que ella le temiera aun mas de lo que ya hacia, se suponía que el no la tocaria por que el mismo ordeno que dormirían separados, entonces por que ahora le hacia esto, por que la besaba con pasión y la sostenía contra su cuerpo con una impresionante fuerza. se sentía tan excitado de tenerla solo para el, que lo único que le provoco fue que se erección creciera aun mas, con fuerza froto su hombría en el cuerpo de ella para que asi se hiciera una idea de cuanto la deseaba

-esta noche seras mia princesa-le susurro erotico y caliente al oído, ella se tenso y sacando fuerzas de algún lugar logro alejarlo de su espacio personal

-no!, déjeme en paz

-eres mia, yo te obtuve de forma limpia asi que estate quieta que tendras el privilegio de ser la mujer predilecta del rey demonio-utilizando un poco mas de fuerza la arrojo a la cama y con rapidez deslizo sus hábiles manos por su cuerpo quitándole la toalla que aun portaba, si ella no se entregaba a el por voluntad el tomaria todo de ella a la fuerza.

Sin que hime lo controlara su cuerpo correspondía a las caricias que ichigo le daba pidiendo mas y mas, gemidos salian de su pequeña boca que se hacían cada vez mas grandes e incontrolables cuando el acariciaba sus pechos, metió un pezón sonrosado a su boca y succiono hasta causarle dolor, ella se sentía tan bien por dentro que le daba vergüenza reconocerlo pues el era un maestro en lo que hacia, sin perder tiempo y con las palpitaciones fuertes de su miembro la iba a preparar para que la invadiera cuanto antes, deslizo un dedo en el húmedo interior de la chica la cual se arqueo aferrándose a las sabanas, el movio con maestria otro dedo dentro de ella y un tercero mas lo acompaño ocacionando que ella sintiera una calidez golpearle el vientre, segundos después su vista se nublo y fue golpeada por el primer orgasmo, ichigo sintió contraerse a la chica e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no correrse ahí mismo pues sintió como ella apretaba sus dedos aun, al sacarlos ella jadeo tan sensual que el sonrio de satisfacción, se acomodo entre sus suaves piernas colocando ambas sobre sus hombros, la chica no supo en que momento el se había sacado la ropa pero lo agradecía pues asi podía sentir a la perfección aquel maravilloso cuerpo tan firme y duro, sin perder tiempo tomo su miembro y lo condujo hasta el sexo de ella, con lentitud invadió en ella, orihime se sentía morir pues el era demasiado grande y dudaba que entrara todo en ella aun asi esas palabras salieron solas de su boca

-p-por favor-suplico incapaz de pensar y de aguantar tanta lujuria en el cuerpo pues su razón decidió abandonarla una vez que el la toco

-lo quieres dentro de ti?-le pregunto sin ningún pudo

-s-si

-lo quieres todo?

-s-si!-el sonrió socarrón y de una estocada la penetro, ella emitió un grito de dolor y placer a la vez que se aferraba de la espalda de ichigo la cual fue brutalmente arañada por ella, el espero a que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión para después comenzar a moverse lenta y tortuosamente, ella se desespero y con voz lujuriosa le susurraba por mas

-no te…escucho-le decía pausadamente

-mas!...dame mas rápido ichigo-el se sorprendió al notar lo bien que se escuchaba su nombre salir de esos labios, la beso con pasión de nuevo pero esta vez ella noto que ahora era mas calido que antes

-como desees princesa-susurro, ella se sonrojo aun mas y solo lo sintió salir para que el entrara de forma brutal a su ser, acelero el paso hasta que el orgasmo volvió a golpearla, aun con los espasmos ichigo seguía el vaivén tan delicioso, otro y otro orgasmo la golpeaba mientras el apretaba los dientes para resistir un poco mas pues esa mujer era especial, se amoldaba a la perfección con el y le apretaba a tal punto que el solo invadirla lo hacia querer correrse de una vez, esta vez ella sintió que el aceleraba mas su paso y realmente se sorprendió al saber que había tenido la resistencia que un hombre tan peligroso como el requería sus paredes volvieron a contraerse cubriéndolo por completo mientras los dos llegaban juntos al extasis, ella grito su nombre por ultima vez y cayo rendida en la cama, le costaba respirar mientras que el evito dejar caer su peso sobre ella, le beso por ultima vez y salió de su estrecha entrada, cubrió a la chica con las sabanas pues para ser su primera vez se estaba quedando dormida, al sentir su acompasada respiración la abrazo a su pecho declarándola como suyo-tenias razón maldito grimmjow-susurro-soy un puto suertudo-y cerro los ojos para quedarse dormido después de tan sorprendente sesión de sexo con la humana inoe…no ahora era kurosaki orihime.

.

.

.

.

.

-te resfriaras si no entras-la voz de rukia lo saco de sus pensamientos, pues no estaba nada contento de que la chica se fuera con el demonio

-deberias estar ya en tu casa

-lo se pero decidi quedarme un rato mas

-por que?

-queria verte-confeso sorprendiéndolo-realmente te veias muy bien con tu uniforme

-disfruta tu estancia-le dijo metiéndose al palacio de nuevo, rukia se sintió mal por el rechazo pero ahora no importaba pues aunque se escuchara mal ella ya tenia el camino libre para quedarse con aquel humano que la intrigaba tanto-creo que se por que te enamoraste de ella ichigo-sus palabras se las llevo el viento mientras se metia al salón dispuesta a irse y regresar al otro dia a ver a cierto humano pelirojo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Debo confesar que es mi primera vez escribiendo un lemon tan extenso asi que tengo esperanzas de que les guste, actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda asi que nos leeremos luego.**


End file.
